May My Tears Fuel My Fire
by Tsarsilver
Summary: This is the story of Loki's children, and how his motives for being evil are not as evil as one would think.


NOTE- This story is set ALONG time before Thor or The Avengers took place. This is based on the norse mythology that I've read, but I've changed **a lot** of stuff to try to fit in with the plots of Thor and The Avengers. I Own Nothing. Just saying

It was a wonderful day to be a god. Loki had just returned from Svartálfar, home to the dwarves. Although he did not enjoy the company of the dwarves in the slightest, it was always fun to play tricks on them. Turning their gold into sand, letting loose trolls in their homes, even changing the weapons they were crafting into mere mice. Loki silently snickered to himself at that one. But like all things, annoying the dwarves could only provide so much amusement to the god, and the dwarves themselves could only tolerate so much without trying to wring his neck, so he journeyed back home. But his current destination was not that of the palace of the gods. No, instead he made his way back to Angrbodas Hall. For some time he had made this his home, only going back to Asgard to visit either Freya, his son Slejpner or his brother Thor, even though every time he did, all he left with was some epic tale or other from the god of thunders latest battle. But time off from his brothers antics was not the sole reason for him staying at the Hall, his children however were.

He had six children, Slejpner was an eight legged stallion that Odin oh so causally rode into battle, much to Loki's displeasure. Fenrir also did not take on a form similar to his father, instead he looked like a great wolf, stronger and larger than all others. Also like his brothers, Jormungand was a enormous snake, filling up entire rooms when he entered. However, Váli and Narfi, Lokis two youngest sons looked much like their father, both having hair as dark as the night and startling green eyes, breaking the trend of animal births. His last child, and only daughter, was Hel. From birth she had the misfortune of being half dead and half alive. So while one side of her face was flawless and beautiful, the other half was rotting and decayed. Despite having a . . . peculiar family, Loki loved everyone one of his children (some of which he birthed himself) with every fiber in his body. But no matter how much he loved them, Loki knew that others did not feel the same way, about his kin. He remembered on one occasion when he had taken them through the shining streets of Asgard, he had watched as some citizens actually ran away in fear from his children. And those he did not cower, only stayed because they did not want to offend one of the princes. So he took them far away from the gods to live in Angrbodas Hall, the only exception being Slejpner, who still resided in the palace of Asgard so that the Allfather could ride atop his back. A task that Loki thought was very demeaning for the son a god, but apparently his child found it to be a honor, so he let his son become Odin's steed.

Thinking about all his children, Loki only absentmindedly climbed the stairs leading to the large, oaken doors which had been sealed my his own magic. But upon actually looking, he discovered that the doors in question were no more. Replaced with a heaping pile of rubble that blocked the entrance way. One would think that upon the discovery that his house had been broken into, the god would go into a frenzied panic, but instead he just gracefully hopped over the debris, lightly chuckling. He _really _hoped that whoever was foolish enough to intrude upon his house was still present. Oh the things he would do to them! The tortures that he world inflict! It was just going to be wonderful, and to think that the burglar would have to go through so much agony just to steal from him, it was pathetic. Loki began to scan the room, deep green eyes sweeping over every inch. But what he saw puzzled him, for nothing was stolen. Yes, things were shattered upon the floor, and tapestries were hanging by mere threads, but everything was still present. Loki began to think, maybe the intruders just came to vandalize Angrbodas Hall. A very foolish idea, but still a possibility. Or maybe they encountered his children? Ooh, Loki Loved that idea! He could only imagine the looks of panic they must have possessed as they cam into contact with his . . .

No.

Oh please no.

Take anything, but that. Don't take his children.

Lokis leisurely survey of his home immediately turned into one of pure terror. "Children!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. " Hel? Fenrir? Nari? Narfi? Jor?" Trembling, but still teleporting to every place imaginable that his sons and daughter could be, Loki continued to scream out for his lost children, " Please! Come out my darlings! Everything is safe. I am here. I will protect you. Daddy will not let anything happen to you . . . PLEASE!" Desperately he upturned the entire house, using magic to seek them out. He checked every hiding place that he knew his children liked to take shelter in when they would play together, but each and every spot was only filled with cobwebs. They were gone. And he was alone. Loki forced the tears that were threatening to spill down onto his pale cheeks back. He would not cry. He would find whatever took his children and personally rip each and everyone of their hearts out with his own hands and watch as the light left their eyes. He had failed to protect his babes today, this was an error he would never make again, their captors blood on his hands would make sure of it.

Now with hatred fueling his fire, Loki began to perform a complex spell to get a glimpse into the past, to see exactly who had broken into his home. Even though he was still chanting intricate lines, the god of lies had an idea of whom would have the strength and desire to kidnap his children, all of whom are increasingly strong. The Jötunns. Of course they would want to make one of the gods suffer, with their violent and barbaric ways. It's no surprise they would kidnap innocents! Oh how he would obliterate them all when he found them. Now with the spell done, Loki watched as Angrbodas Hall was once again restored to its glory and in it sat the images of his children. All happy. All healthy. And most importantly, all here. But looking at the illusion, he saw Fenrir's ears perk up as he snarled towards the entryway. And even though he could not hear it, Loki could tell by the vibrations in the doorway and how the pots along the walls were knocked off their pedestals, that some large object was being smashed against the wood. Oh how Loki wished he was actually there when the attack occurred, he could have protected them, could have calmed their rapidly beating hearts. Looking back onto his children he saw Hel shaking and Váli's and Narfi's eyes flood with tears. Like a good big brother Fenrir stood in front of his terrified siblings, while Jormungand wrapped himself around all of them. Loki honestly though that something was chipping away at his heart as he watched the scene unfold before him. Children so young should not have to deal with problems bigger than they themselves, Loki thought, silently begging he could save them. He could now tell that the doors would only last a few more blows before it would give in. Loki prepared himself, he wanted to remember every single one of the damned frost giants faces who did this. No one would be spared.

One hit. Crack! Loki _didn't_ want to watch his children be taken. Two hits. Crack! Loki _couldn't_ watch his children be taken. Three hits. Crack! Loki _wouldn't_ watch his children be taken! And thats when the door came crashing down. Pieces of wood became dangerous projectiles hurtling towards the five youths. Dust replaced oxygen, covering the intruders in a veil of kicked up debris. Loki screamed even though the images could not hear him, " I will kill you all! Everyone one of you will plead for your worthless lives when I find . . ." But Loki found he could no longer yell, for the dust had settled. And out of the cloud came the gods themselves as they carried off his children. It was a good thing that there was no sound, because just watching the silent screams and pleas for help coming from his kids as they were dragged like livestock across the floor by the people he had grown up with caused Loki to drop to his knees and weep.

* * *

They had done it. His own family. The ones who he had played with in his youth. They had committed the crime, not the Jötunns as he had presumed. His own brother had knocked down the doors with the aid of Mjolnir and let in this madness. Loki brought his sleeve up to his tear stained face and furiously wiped away any evidence that he had been crying. He would not look weak when he confronted the other Asgardians. He would show them how foolish it had been to kidnap his children for no reason? Because honestly, what could the other gods possibly want with the five of his offspring. Well Loki intended to find out. He strode over to a mirror which had been previously hanging on the wall, but now laid discarded on the floor, cracks like spider webs distorting his own image. Looking into the reflection, he saw that his eyes no longer held his tears, but instead housed a now blazing fire behind his dark green eyes, and now the only way to douse that fire was blood and vengeance. So he teleported to the palace of gods, knowing that it would be there that the crimson liquid would be spilt upon the ground.

Loki found himself outside the great hall, but looking around he discovered that the only others present were hand maidens. They happily chirped greetings to the god, asking him about his day. Loki felt revolted, these ignorant fools did not even know of the crimes that were being committed inside the sacred palace. Loki angrily waved them all off and violently pushed open the golden doors of the hall, only to find it empty, the only other things in the room were his own reflections that bounced off the shiny walls. The panic that Loki felt upon entering his house was returning. He even had to stop himself from pulling out his own hair as he ran his hand through it. They should be here! They were always here! Loki thought, desperately trying to think of other places the gods could have taken his children. Loki began to panic further as he realized that they could be in any of the nine realms by now! But all of a sudden a sound sliced through the silence, and it made Loki's stomach drop. The bifrost. It couldn't be. They would not be so cruel, would they? But Loki already knew the answer, if his family was cruel enough to steal his beloved children, they were cruel enough to send them through the bifrost. The god began to race over to the bifrost, reaching the rainbow bridge in record time, the thought of his daughter Hel or Fenrir or any of his children stranded on another world making him run as fast as the quickest beasts. But not quick enough he found out, for as he reached the bifrost, it was already powering down, its giant sphere coming to a halt.

The scene that Loki found when he entered, was one of horror, that would haunt him for years to come. On the floor was Váli, Narfi, and Hel, bound and screaming for help that would not come. Four guards loomed over them, spears mere inches from stabbing the three in the chests. He could also see the purple bruises and bloody cuts that marred their skin, inflicted upon them by the ones he thought he trusted. But no where in the room was Fenrir or Jormungand. However, around the dome were the gods, Thor, Odin, Sif and the warriors three, Heimdall and a couple of others that Lokis enraged mind could not place. They all were just standing there, calmly discussing what to do with the remaining children, as if what they were deciding was not the fate of three innocents, but that of what to have for supper that night. Any other time, Loki would have come up with a plan, something devious and cunning. But now, with two of his children missing and the other three tied up like animals upon the floor, any strategic plan was gone, replaced with the heated desire to save them at any and all cost.

So Loki did the only thing he could think of at the time. He stormed into the bifrost. " What in the nine realms are you doing!?" He screamed at them all. Each head quickly swiveled around to see Loki standing at the entranceway. The other gods all had looks of shock and surprise on their faces, while Thor looked very guilty, not even having the decency to meet his brothers eyes. Loki noticed that he had the same look on his face as when they were young and he had stolen a cookie, but this was not a matter of stealing a treat from the kitchen, this was stealing some far more precious, a crime with far worse punishments.

"Loki . . ." Thor tried saying, but his brother would not have any of it.

"Is this what you do while I am away?! Go and snatch up children from their beds?!" Loki continued to scream at everyone in the room and only stopped when he saw his children desperately wriggling in their chains. He began to run over to the captured children, but four metal spears soon blocked his path. " What is this?! Why do you keep my sons and daughter from me?!" Loki had a millions of questions, none of which anyone was answering.

"Loki, please just try to calm yourself." Thor said in a soothing voice, but it obviously did not work as Loki began to scream even louder.

" You break into my home! Steal my children! And try to send them to another realm all while I'm out! And you have the arrogance to tell ME to calm down?! I will break your bones for what you have done!"

It came apparent that Odin was done with the arguing that was going on when he silenced his two sons, " Loki! You will be silent!" Odin yelled, but then spoke softer, "You need to understand that we have been sending of these things for the good of both Asgard and yourself. We will all be better off without these monsters."

Loki actually began to shake with fury at these words. Things? Monsters? He would not even call them children. They were even his fathers own grandchildren, yet he treated them as undesirables, and it sickened the god to his very core. " Better off without them? I raised them, birthed some of them, played with them all, and you honestly believe I will be better off without my own children? I knew you lacked an eye Odin, but a heart as well? If I hadn't seen you standing over my kids I would not have believed it. But it seems to be true." The Allfather was actually taken aback by his sons words, but quickly regained himself.

"Loki. Listen, these beasts that have been taking shelter in your home are dangerous to us all. To ensure everyones safety, we have already cast out the snake monstrosity to Midgard, where it can not hurt anyone." The calm tone in which his father told him that he had banished Jormungand to that barbaric world made Loki feel as if Thor had hurled Mjolnir straight into his gut, over and over again till he was no more. But the misery did not stop there, for soon another one of the gods added in that they had chained up Fenrir, so he could never escape his prison until the end of time. Loki could not speak, please, oh please, let this just be some horrendous nightmare that he would soon wake up from, for he knew he could not bear another second of this torture.

Unknown to them all, while Loki was discovering the fate of his children, Narfi, one of his youngest sons, had been wriggling free of his bonds as the guards were distracted with his father yelling. Upon escaping, Narfi quickly jumped up from the ground and ran as fast as his chubby, little legs would carry him towards his father, arms outstretched, trying to reach the warm embrace he knew so well. Everyone was caught off guard by the young boys escape, but Loki wasted no time in trying to reach his son. The gods hand was just barley touching his tiny finger, when the child was forcefully torn away from his father. But not by another god, but by a wolf. Loki's heart leapt, thinking that it was Fenrir having broke free of his chains and coming to rescue his siblings. But how wrong he truly was, and this mistake would cost Loki everything he loved. For the wolf was not Fenrir and did not rescue the tiny child, but began to tear him to shreds. Pieces of skin and flesh began flying from the site where the wolf was mauling his child. Loki screamed, but from behind him came two strong arms, which held him in place. He could do nothing, every bit of magic he knew suddenly flew from his head, for a god, he felt so powerless. He was even close enough to smell the sickening iron as blood poured out from his gaping wounds, and at one point the blood of his child actually splattered against his face, the deep red very apparent against his own pale skin. But he did not notice, to concerned with the terrified shrieks from his child as they echoed throughout the bifrost.

"Pappa! Please pappa! Help me! Pappa it hurts! Pappa . . . save me." Narfi's voice began to die out as the agony continued, " Daddy . . . why?" Those were the last words Loki heard from his son as the sound of a frail neck being snapped like a branch under the beasts jaws cut off his sentence. But the wolf was not finished, its claws still raking up and down his boys flesh, tearing a hole down the length of his abdomen, and letting the slippery organs slide out onto the ground. Some gods in the room did not watch, others simply did not care. Either way, they all let his child die. Each and everyone of them.

The wolf, who was now down chewing upon Narfi's, began to snarl ferociously at all in the room as it laid next to the broken body of a child, who only last week had climbed into Loki's bed from a nightmare seeking comfort. The now broken father, watched, still screaming and thrashing about in his captors arms watched as Sif went over to the beast, and stabbed a spear straight through its skull, killing it instantly. Loki knew he needed to stop screaming and help Hel and Váli, how they must be suffering at watching their sibling die, not even knowing if they would share the same fate. But looking over at where his children lay, he saw only Hel, with Váli no where in sight, his chains discarded on the floor.

"Where is Váli? Where is my son? What have you done with him?!" Each question came out more like a chocked sob, but he now did not care what the others thought of him. They were all going to burn anyways. With wide eyes, he watched as a few of them solemnly looked over to where his dead son's body was. He could not be more confused. Thats when the arms that had been holding him loosened their grip, and then let go of Loki's thin frame completely. Turning around, Loki came face-to-face with Thor, whose eyes were downcast, and were filling with what looked like tears. But Loki scoffed at that, his brother did not cry, and even if he did, the god of thunder had not lifted a finger to save the life of his child, so he obviously did not care.

"How could you? Thor, I could have saved him, I could have healed him, but you, you stopped me!"

Thor finally met his brothers eyes, which were now deep pools of anguish, " Brother . . . that wolf would have killed you too, I saved you Loki. You should thank me for preventing your own child from harming you."

"Thank you? You wish for me to thank you?! I will thank the day that your body crumples and your soul burns!" Everyone in the bifrost now watched as Loki continued to yell at his brother, " And what is this that you _saved_ me from my son? Is your brain so filled with lead that you think that Fenrir would kill his brother? That did not even look like him, you idiot!"

All the gods now quietly shuffled their feet, knowing that what was to come would be chaos for them all, "Brother," Thor said, placing his hand upon Loki's shoulder comfortingly, which he immediately shrugged off, " We know that was not Fenrir that killed him, but your other son, Váli. Who was turned into a wolf by Gullveig, goddess of sorcery, to stop the other boy when he broke free . He must have lost is sanity during the transformation. I am truly sorry brother." But Loki did not hear his brothers apology. Still stuck on the daunting fact that both his sons now lay in pools of their own blood right as his feet. Slowly, as if walking through molasses, Loki went over to the broken bodies of his two youngest children. Not caring that his clothes were now slick with his sons blood, he gingerly lifted up Narfi's twisted head and placed it upon his lap, his hand gently stroking his sons raven hair that was now plastered by blood to his remaining skin. His other hand went out and placed itself atop Váli's head, taking extra care to avoid the spear which was now lodged deep in his skull, and he remembered.

* * *

" Pappa?"

Loki looked down at Váli and Narfi, who were at his feet, tugging on his pants.

" Yes, children?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. After being a father for so long, he still could never guess what his children were going to ask for. When he thought they wanted to play, they wanted food, when he thought they wanted food, they wanted to play with him. Well at least it kept things interesting he thought, smiling to himself.

" Do you love us?" The two children asked innocently. Loki was taken aback at such a question. Had he ever made his children believe he did not love them? He knew he wasn't exactly the nine realms number one father, but to have his children question his love for them made him highly doubt his ability to be a parent.

" Now why would you ask that? Of course I love you and all your siblings." Loki said, kneeling next to the two tykes.

"More than you love ice cream?" Asked Narfi, eyes like saucers looking at his father.

This question made Loki lightly laugh, he then brought both of his sons into a hug, " I love you more than all the ice cream in Asgard." At this declaration, Váli clapped his hands together in delight.

"Yay! We love you too daddy!" And with that the two children ran off. Loki never did find out why they asked, but now, holding the mutilated hand of a boy who just under a week ago was using it hug his father, he never would.

* * *

Sitting there, it suddenly dawned on Loki that everything was Thor's fault. He could have saved them. Saved them both. If Thor had not held him back. And if Thor had not beaten down the doors to his home, none of his beloved children would be gone in the first place. Said brother then made the mistake of coming over to him, and yet again placing a hand upon his shoulder. And that is the exact moment in time that Loki, prince of Asgard, God of mischief and Lies, snapped. Letting out a war-cry that matched all in Asgard, Loki got up from his children's side and began to attack his brother.

" YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE THE MONSTER! NOT THEM! NOT MY CHILDREN!" and as Loki continued to scream he began to beat his fists against Thor's breast plate, causing his knuckles to bleed, and some of fingers to even break, but his anger masked the pain and he continued, " YOU DESERVE TO BE BANISHED! YOU ALL DESERVE TO ROT IN NIFLEHEIM!" Thor stood and let his brother release his anger onto to him, until he realized that Loki was hurting himself in the process.

"Guards! Restrain him and make sure he can no longer cause harm to himself!" The guards quickly obliged, tying up the god with whatever was closest. But still Loki continued to scream death threats at all in the room,

"May all your limbs be torn from there sockets as you beg for death that shall never come!" Odin then briskly walked over to his tied up son, looked him dead in the eyes and without remorse, bashed him over his head with his staph. But this did not knock out the trickster as intended, instead Loki only became highly disoriented and could barley form proper words. The other gods then quickly began to decide what to do with Loki's remaining child, Hel.

"I say we kill the blasted thing?"

"No, no, Lokis gone through enough, why don't we just simply banish it?"

"But to where? The elves would not allow such a thing on their world and the dwarves would throw a fit when they saw that we were trying to give them something that was half dead!"

"Thats perfect! We shall send the monster to the land of the dead, Nifleheim!" Then the gods began to pat each other on the shoulders for thinking of such an idea, but all Loki wished was that daggers would be plunge through their each and everyone of their backs instead.

"Pl-please, not her . . . not Hel . . ." Loki murmured, but no one could hear him. He then tried to use his remaining strength to wriggle free of his bonds, for he was to weak to use magic. And to this day, he still does not know if he was hallucinating or it was in fact real, but the ropes that bound him did not appear to be ropes. Instead they looked and felt like intestines, his _sons_ intestines. And so Loki, tied up in his dead sons organs, watched as his daughter was thrown through the portal. But this event was not how some described as being in slow motion, no, it was a mix of fast and slow. For example, he did not even see Volstagg heave his screaming daughter upon his shoulder and struggle to carry her to the portal. However when Heimdall sheathed his sword and opened the bifrost, that part was torturously slow. Loki could swear he could count every single arc of light as it came from the sword, as well as every revolution of the dome above him. But when the moment came where his precious daughter was tossed like garbage into the gateway to the land of the dead, Loki could not decide wether he wished for things to be seen sped up, or slowed down. Would he rather get a long, final glance at Hel? Or just get things over with? Turns out, this was not his decision, for before his eyes, his daughter was tossed into the glowing light, eyes pleading for her release as tears fell freely from her beautiful sea-green eyes and she disappeared into the bifrost. And then, every pain and misery that Loki had felt that day came crashing down upon the god, and he promptly passed out.

* * *

Loki woke up with a start. He was not in the bifrost. His clothes were not stained with blood. His fingers were mended and he had no headache to speak of. He estimated that he had been under for no longer than two days, how he knew, Loki himself did not know, he just . . . knew. Looking around, the god found himself to be in the Healing room in Asgard. His mother sat off to the side of the large room, looking tired and weary. She quickly realized that her son was awake and rushed over to his side. "Loki, my son. How do you feel? I gave you some medicine that should have cleared any headaches, I do hope it worked." Freya spoke to him softly, concern etched on her face. Oh how Loki loved his mother and would have liked nothing more than to spend the day in her company, something which he rarely got to do, but he had to ask, had to make sure none of it was true.

" Mother, please, tell me it was all some demented nightmare. Tell me that the events in the bifrost never occurred. Tell me that they are safe . . ." But as soon as Loki's plea left his lips, he knew the answer, for Freya suddenly took on a look of great sorrow.

"I'm am sorry Loki . . ." And thats all she got to say, because Loki had pushed back the covers, hopped out of the infirmary bed and was running down the hall before she could say utter another word.

This time Loki's first guess was correct, he found Thor and some of the other accomplices to the crime in the great hall. And what were they doing mere days after they had kidnapped and caused the death of two of his children? They were all congratulating his brother on a successful hunt! Loki felt like his veins were now filled with ice. So he walked straight up to his traitorous brother and did the one thing in Loki's mind that made sense. He punched Thor in the face. This did cause more damage to his hand than to the thunder gods nose, but he still felt good for doing it. Thor did not actually see this blow coming and reeled back in surprise instead of pain. But looking upon his younger brother, he could see every possible drop of malice, hatred and agony ones body could possibly contain all in Lokis eyes. Turning the usually pleasant green, into deep pools of black. And it actually frightened the god.

"What I want to know is why? Why did you find it necessary to rip my own children from me?" Loki said, not screaming, but still letting his anger drip from the words he spoke.

"Loki . . . they were going to harm us all, they were dangerous . ." Thor said to his brother, fully aware that whatever he said would not calm Loki.

This time Loki raised his voice, " Dangerous? They were not dangerous they were children! You call them monsters, yet I am in a room filled with monsters right now!"

" Listen to me brother, it was to great a risk to not to take action. Those things might have brought the fall of Asgard or even the nine realms. We had to do it!" Thor said, his voice now near yelling, and with a crowd around the great hall forming, things were not going to become any better.

" Children. They were Children not _things_. Your nieces and nephews as well." This statement made Thor slightly drop his head, but only slightly. "What were their names? Go on. Tell me what were their names? Oh can't say can you? What about their birthdays? Do you know . . ." But Loki could not keep interrogating Thor, for he was interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Brother I am sorry. I promise on my hammer that I am sorry that they were your children . . . . I am truly, sorry." Thor said in his most sincere tone, head now dropping so that his chin nearly touched his neck.

But even with this apology, Loki could not believe him. "If you are truly sorry Thor, then you will get them back. Remove their banishments and bring them back to me . Only this can undo what you, and everyone else have done to my family." Loki snarled at his brother.

"He does not have that power." The crowd and the two brothers now turned to see Odin walk up the steps leading to the hall. "Only the king may give and remove banishments." Loki's face slowly morphed into one of shock and horror. How had he not realized sooner that his own father had given the order to abduct his children, and the others who had helped snatch up his babes were mere pawns. For only the king can give orders. Then Loki did what his pride would have never allowed for in the past, but under these circumstances, was necessary. He was going to beg.

" Please. Father . . . they are not a threat to anyone. Please I will do _anything _for their return. Just please, please, let them come home . . ." Loki was prepared to beg for days, cry, if he must for the return of his children. Then an idea came to him, " Thor! Thor, tell father that my children are not dangerous. That they should be allowed to return home with me." But Loki watched, horrified as Thor just stood there, silent as the grave, not even looking at his brother. "Thor?" But the moment had passed and as the Allfather walked away from his heart-broken son, who was on the verge of tears, his booming voice cried out nine words that would cut so deep into Loki's soul that he would never be the same again.

"You shall never see those filthy monsters ever again!" And everyone knew that the Kings word was law, so all the spectators quickly dispersed. Thor looked around, trying to find his brother and apologize for not sticking up for his children. But he had good reason to not convince his father to allow for their return. For Thor honestly believed that those five beings could actually destroy them all, and as future king of Asgard, he could not allow that. But when he found Loki, he quickly teleported away, only leaving behind the heart-wrenching sound of a sob as it echoed throughout the vast hall.

* * *

Years would pass until Loki would return to the Palace. Which by then, all those who had committed this most horrendous crime had forgotten what they had done. Well not forgotten, but suppressed the memory and buried it deep within their minds. And Loki himself seemed perfectly fine, looking as if he held no grudges or ill-will towards anyone. But it only appeared this way because the silver tongue willed it to be. For on the inside, Loki was a seething mass of rage and agony, just bidding his time for the perfect moment to strike. He had a plan, a plan he would carry out far off in the future, which would finally be payment for what had befallen his children. It was simple really. He would become king. Because once he was on the throne, then it would be he who held the power! It would be Loki himself who would bring his beloved children up from banishment. Then he would have them all live in the palace, where they would be royalty. And the true monsters, those who cast them out and allowed for his sons to be slayed would be banished. Starting off with Thor. Loki would personally make sure that everything that Thor held dear to him would be ripped from his idiotic hands without mercy. But for the time being, he pretended that he was not constantly in the presence of his children's persecutors. He even made sure his chambers were far off from all ears, just so that no others would ever hear his panicked screams for his children that escaped his lips every time he would dream of them. And every time Loki would nearly slip, nearly attack others for their ignorance, he would remember. Remember a promise he had made to his children and himself the day that fool Odin had decreed that his little ones could never return. . .

He promised that he would save them.

No.

He promised that he would _avenge _them.

Thanks for reading my story everyone! And as I said at the top, this is not what actually happened in Norse mythology. I just kinda took the things that would fit with the story. If you want to know what actually happened to Lokis children just go to Wikipedia, its actually quite interesting. And I hope Loki wasn't too OOC.


End file.
